


A Final Chance To Say Goodbye

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sha're is killed by Teal'c, she wakes up on Abydos with Daniel. Was it all a dream, or is something else going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Chance To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This story won a Blue Moon award in 2009.  
> Enjoy.

Sha’re kissed her husband for what she knew was the last time, holding onto him tightly as she said the goodbye they had never been allowed in the real world. All they had was this dream.

Suddenly, they were apart and Ammonet was killing Daniel once more. Sha’re didn’t feel anything when Ammonet died, all she knew was that one moment she was above her love, then she was lying across from him.

With her last breath, she reminded him of how much she loved him before closing her eyes and letting the world go black.

 

Sha’re gasped, choking as air filled her lungs. The world was still black and she reached out trying to find something. A bright light filled her vision, and she closed her eyes against the sudden intensity of the illumination. She could hear someone calling to her and finally she managed to focus.

“Sha’re?” her husband had her face in his hands, his blue eyes were filled with deep concern, “Honey, you’re alright. It was just a dream.”

Sha’re stared at him in amazement, glancing around the room to see her home on Abydos before she returned to Daniel.

“Dan’iel?” she whispered in confusion.

“Hey,” he softly kissed her forehead, “That must have been one hell of a nightmare.”

Nightmare?

That was a complete understatement in Sha’re’s mind but with the evidence in front of her, she couldn’t deny that it couldn’t have been real. Sha’re closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling him tighten his arms around her as she cuddled close to him.

“I missed you, my Dan’iel,” she breathed as he gently kissed her cheek.

“Missed me?” Daniel laughed, confused, “For the hour or two we’ve been asleep?”

Sha’re laughed slightly as well, “It has seemed so much longer.”

“Look,” Daniel pulled her back down onto the bed, “It’s the middle of the night, so let’s get some more sleep and I promise, I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Alright,” Sha’re murmured.

She cuddled close to him, gripping her husband tightly as he went back to sleep but Sha’re couldn’t relax and just lay enjoying the sound of her husband’s soft, rhythmic breathing.

 

Sha’re jumped realising she’d fallen asleep; frantically she looked around trying to find where Daniel was.

“You’re up,” his voice made her spin to the entrance to their home where Daniel stood with breakfast; “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Sha’re relaxed and smiled at him, “Is it late?”

“Nah,” he shrugged and settled beside her, “I was just up earlier than usual. Kasuf was surprised that you slept in, you better go see him later and let him know you’re not ill.”

Sha’re laughed, amazed at how good it felt before she reached out and took her husband’s hand.

“Miss me?” he teased.

Sha’re leaned forward and kissed him, “Yes. But you are here and so am I. Nothing is wrong now.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel looked confused, “I have no idea what you’re on about but considering…” he kissed her, “I’m just going to agree.”

Sha’re pushed away the food and moved into her husband’s arms, as they kissed Sha’re pulled her husband back onto the bed. They didn’t have anything to eat until lunch.

*********************************************

The Abydos sun beat down as Sha’re went about her daily chores. Daniel was back in his cave studying, she’d shuddered when he told her this but reminded herself that it had just been a dream. Ra and his people were dead, there was nothing coming to take her and Skaara away and Daniel would not return to the world of his birth.

“Sha’re,” Kasuf’s voice made her look up to find her father walking over to her, “My daughter, Dan’iel said you were not up as normal. Are you unwell?”

Sha’re smiled at the concern her father held for her, “I am fine, Father. I had a restless night and Dan’iel did not wake me. There is nothing wrong with me?”

“You are sure?” Kasuf cupped his daughter’s cheek.

Sha’re nodded but couldn’t resist reaching out and hugging her father, “I love you, Father.”

Confused, Kasuf returned her embrace before gently kissing the top of her head and leaving her to her work.

 

Daniel stood and raised an eyebrow in question as Kasuf joined him.

“She does seem overemotional,” Kasuf noted; he frowned for a second before turning to his son-in-law, “Her mother was like this a few times.”

“Really?” Daniel asked, interest in his eyes, “What was wrong?”

Kasuf smirked, timing his next words to coincide with Daniel taking a drink, “She was with child.”

Daniel started to choke, to Kasuf’s amusement, “What?”

“I cannot say for sure,” Kasuf smiled, “But it is very reminiscent of how my wife acted the days before we discovered she was to have my children.”

“Thanks, Kasuf,” Daniel told him dryly, “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Leaving his amused father-in-law, Daniel headed over to see Sha’re. The beautiful woman glanced up at him when he came to her side.

Sha’re gently stroked his cheek, smiling as she stared at him in wonder. Daniel didn’t mind that she stepped into him and pulled him into a deep kiss, but Kasuf’s words that maybe she was pregnant did filter through the haze her kisses always put him in.

“Honey,” he managed to murmur when they parted, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am fine, husband,” Sha’re replied softly, her face pressed to his neck, “I just like to be held by you.”

Daniel tightened his grip on her, “I like to hold you too but you’ve been very emotional all day.”

Sha’re stiffened slightly before she looked up at him, “The nightmares last night just made me…it just scared me, Dan’iel.”

Daniel kissed her forehead, “I remember dreams like that, I used to have them after my parent’s died. But it wasn’t real, Sha’re. We’re here; everything is just as it should be.”

 

“Heading for the evening meal, Sha’re?”

Sha’re spun to look at who was talking to her, surprised to see a strange man there who had similar colouring to her husband, but with green eyes instead of blue and was dressed in strange white garments.

“Who are you?” Sha’re asked, fear gripping her heart.

“You do not remember?” he asked, stepping closer to her, “My name is Anders.”

Sha’re shook as he stared at her, the green eyes were sharp and Sha’re knew she’d seen them before. Stepping back, she shook her head, “No.”

“Sha’re, the transfer here was more difficult than we anticipated,” he explained, “That is why you did not remember properly until now.”

“I want to stay with him,” Sha’re whispered, “I can change what is to happen.”

Anders shook his head, “No, you can’t. The promise you made to us was that you would not change history when the Tauri return to Abydos and you may have this day again to make your peace and say goodbye properly to your family.”

“What if I try to?” Sha’re challenged.

Anders frowned at her, “You shall instantly be removed and everything shall return to the way it was.”

“And I shall be dead before I can…” tears filled her eyes, “How do I say goodbye to him? Dan’iel is…he is…”

“He is very important to more than you,” Anders told her, “And for him to reach his full potential...”

“We cannot be together,” Sha’re cried, “Then why are you doing this to me?”

Anders sighed, “Because you both deserve the chance to say goodbye.”

 

“Sha’re,” Daniel greeted her when she arrived at the fire for their evening meal frowning at the grim look on her face, “Are you okay?”

Sha’re shook herself and gave him a smile, “I am, Dan’iel stop worrying for no reason.”

Daniel smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist when she sat at his side, “You just seem a little out of it today.”

“I am tired,” she reminded him, “I did not sleep well last night.”

Daniel kissed her softly, “Well, I’ll tire you out tonight.”

Sha’re giggled as she pressed her face against his chest wanting this moment to last forever, knowing that tomorrow it would all end.

“Dan’iel,” Haffan called from across the fire interrupting their embrace, “Will you tell us a tale of Earth tonight?”

Sha’re smiled slightly as she remembered the tale Daniel had woven the last time she had lived this evening so was surprised when her husband refused.

“Husband?” she asked.

“I’m content just sitting here with you tonight,” Daniel murmured in her ear, pulling her close to him as Haffan started telling his story.

Sha’re closed her eyes as she rested in Daniel’s arms, she wanted to change how things would play out tomorrow, to change her fate, to change the pain Daniel would go through but she couldn’t. All she could do now was let her husband know just how much she loved him.

 

The fire died and everyone dispersed heading to their homes, Sha’re sat keeping them there as she watched everyone leave. Finally, when they were the only two left at the glowing embers, Sha’re turned to her husband.

“We should retire also,” she whispered, her hands stroking his cheeks, “I want to make love to you tonight.”

Daniel smiled, “I think I can arrange that.”

Taking her husband’s hand, Sha’re hurried them back to their home, surprising him with her eagerness but Daniel wasn’t put off by the strange way she was acting, convinced more than ever that Kasuf had been right and she was pregnant, he assumed this was just her hormones going crazy.

 

Sha’re let her head fall back as she moved upon her husband, trying to prolong the pleasure between them as long as possible. Daniel’s hands slid along her skin, stroking and caressing before he pulled her under him. Sha’re gasped at the feel of her husband as he moved deeper and deeper within her before she let out a soft cry.

“I love you,” Sha’re whispered to her Daniel, “Never forget that.”

Daniel gently kissed her, “I know and I love you more than anything in the entire universe.”

Sha’re wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck and hugged him close, cuddling against him when he moved to lie by her side.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Daniel asked, his hands gently massaging her shoulders.

Sha’re nodded, “My dream last night was of being away from you and unable to find you again. It left me cold and being in your arms has made me feel warm again.”

Daniel smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Let’s get some sleep.”

Sha’re let out a moan before pouting, “Are you sure you want to sleep, my husband?”

“Yes,” Daniel replied, sighing as Sha’re started to gently kiss his chest before slowly moving lower, “It’s really late, we should sleep.”

Sha’re chuckled deep in her throat as she looked up at him from where she had been caressing his stomach with her lips, “Are you sure?”

Daniel couldn’t answer as his wife showed she knew how to stop him talking.

*********************************************

Sha’re groaned as light intruded into their home, cuddling against the warmth of her husband’s body. She’d kept him awake long into the night succumbing to her need for sleep only a few hours before.

“Dan’iel, Sha’re,” Skaara’s voice intruded on the peaceful morning, “Wake up, Dan’iel, Sha’re.”

“If this isn’t important,” Daniel muttered in her ear, “I may kill your brother.”

“He’s your brother also,” Sha’re reminded him sleepily, sighing annoyed as Daniel moved away from her to find out what Skaara wanted.

“This better be important,” Daniel told him darkly, standing looking out at his brother-in-law.

“This arrived through the Chappa-aii,” Skaara said, waking Sha’re completely as she realised the day everything changed had started.

 

“Why are you worrying?” Daniel asked his wife as she paced the small area of the pyramid set aside for them, “They’ll come, we’ll say hi and then they’ll return home.”

“You can’t be certain of that,” Sha’re told her husband.

“Sha’re,” Daniel stopped her pacing and wrapped his arms around her waist, “You know we’re alone and I doubt they’ll be here for a little while.”

Sha’re looked up into his deep blue eyes before she stretched up to kiss him, as they kissed Sha’re felt Daniel press her against the wall of the pyramid.

“The others are outside,” Sha’re reminded him as Daniel’s hands made his intentions very clear.

Daniel kissed her again, “Then be quiet.”

Knowing that this was definitely the last time they would be together, Sha’re soaked in every kiss and touch she could, whispering her love for him over and over. After a few minutes Daniel pulled her to the ground and they made love until the room started to shake.

Sha’re gripped her husband tightly who gave her a wry smile, “As much as I’d like to take the credit for the earth moving, I think our guests are here.”

Daniel gently kissed her before he fixed himself and went out to greet the men of Earth. Sha’re stood and pulled her dress back on before making sure there were no signs of what they had been doing only moments ago then stepped out into the main chamber.

 

Daniel smiled as he watched Kawalsky and Ferretti talking with the boys who had fought at their side against Ra; the Captain/Doctor, whatever she was, was staring fascinated at the DHD looking to see if she could work out how it worked. Then he spotted his wife, hiding away in the corner with tears flooding along her cheeks. As he was about to go to her she wiped her eyes and returned to the crowd looking as though nothing had happened.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked, making him jump when he appeared at his side.

“You scared me,” Daniel breathed before following Jack’s gaze over to where Sha’re was sitting, “Nothing’s wrong, Sha’re’s just been a little emotional these past few days. Kasuf thinks she’s pregnant.”

“Way to go,” Jack teased, getting an unamused frown back.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re called, motioning that they were to come now as dinner was ready.

“The boss has spoken,” Jack grinned, motioning Daniel to go first and following on behind smiling at the way Sha’re scolded her husband for not paying attention.

As they sat eating dinner and talking, Daniel was very aware of his wife trying to act normally but kept seeing her eyes fill with tears every so often. Finally Skaara told them that the sandstorm was over, Daniel stood and turned to Sha’re.

“Come on,” he took her hand.

“Dan’iel?”

“Something’s wrong and I’m not leaving you until you tell me what’s going on,” Daniel told her, “Now come on.”

Unable to argue with him in front of so many Sha’re allowed him to pull her out of the pyramid as Jack and the others followed on.

 

Sha’re walked across the sands of Abydos waiting for Anders to reappear but he never did. Daniel continued his conversation with Jack as he kept his arm around his wife to make sure she came with him.

When they entered Daniel’s cavern, Sha’re moved to one side allowing her husband to show off his work. She witnessed the spark of friendship between Samantha and her husband, the easy back and forth with Jack and the brilliance of her husband. As Samantha started pointing the box she had at the walls Daniel moved over to Sha’re and tilted his head at her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked her, concern in his voice.

“I am fine,” Sha’re told him.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, “You know your father thinks you’re pregnant.”

Sha’re closed her eyes, wishing that was true and that was all that was happening, “I’m not pregnant. I wish I was.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Daniel whispered, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

“I am just tired,” she replied, leaning into his touch.

“Are you sick?” Daniel frowned, his hand pressing against her skin slightly firmer than before, “You don’t have a temperature.”

“Dan’iel, I’m fine,” Sha’re murmured, “Please stop worrying about me.”

He kissed the tip of her nose, “Not going to happen.”

“Daniel,” Jack interrupted them, “We’ve got what we need. Want to lead us back?”

Daniel took one more look at his wife who avoided his eyes before he nodded, “Sure. Come on.”

Holding Sha’re’s hand Daniel led them out of the cavern and back to the pyramid.

 

Sha’re knew what was waiting for them in the pyramid and wondered who had been taken in her place. Daniel suddenly stopped as Ris’ah came running out.

“Dan’iel,” he called, “Come. Quick. People are hurt.”

Panic covered Daniel’s face and he turned to Sha’re, “Wait here.”

Sha’re nodded, not wanting to see the carnage inside the pyramid and knowing she shouldn’t be here.

“Be careful,” she whispered before she watched them race up the ramp and inside.

Sitting on the ground, Sha’re started to cry not sure even what she was crying for.

“You were supposed to be in there,” a familiar voice made her look up to where Anders stood above her, “I warned you.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Sha’re whispered, she wiped her eyes, “What happens now?”

“Now,” he paused before smiling at her, “You must make sure he returns to Earth and joins the SGC.”

Sha’re stared at him, “I don’t understand. You said I couldn’t change this.”

“And you didn’t,” Anders assured her, “Your husband did. And that means you can stay with him.”

Sha’re gasped, “I...You...” she took a deep breath, “Truly.”

“Live your life, Sha’re,” Anders told her, “Goodbye.”

*********************************************

Sha’re marvelled as she stepped out of the Stargate and onto Earth. Holding Daniel’s hand tightly she stayed silent as the leader of the base snapped at her husband despite wanting to snap back at him herself before they were moved through the grey corridors to a room that held several beds.

“They want to make sure we’re not ill,” Daniel explained when he saw her look around confused.

“But I’m not ill,” she reminded him, making him smile.

Daniel shrugged, “It’s something they do. It won’t take long.”

Sha’re sighed and took a seat beside her husband on the bed, linking her arm around his and resting her head against his shoulder. Everything had changed; she was going to live the life that had been stolen from her.

Daniel shook her slightly when the doctor appeared and he slipped off the bed to take a seat on the one beside her.

“This won’t take long,” Dr Warner said after he’d introduced himself, “Just a few quick checks.”

“Can you see if Sha’re is pregnant?” Daniel asked, receiving a dark glare from his wife, “I just want to be sure.”

Dr Warner gave her a warm smile, “It’s a standard test anyway. Just relax, Mrs Jackson and this won’t take long.”

 

Daniel wrapped his arm around Sha’re’s shoulders as they walked along the corridor. Sha’re half-listened as her husband and Jack spoke about the planned rescue mission, she was tired and just wanted to sleep for a while.

When they reached the small room they were using, Sha’re noticed that the two men were still wanting to talk.

“Dan’iel,” she caught her husband’s attention, “I am going to rest for a while. Why don’t you and O’N...Jack go somewhere else and talk.”

Jack laughed as Daniel looked suitably chastised.

“Alright,” he kissed her, “I won’t be long.”

Sha’re smiled, “Just don’t wake me.”

With a gentle shove, Daniel and Jack left her alone. Slipping into the small room, Sha’re pulled off the jacket she’d been given to wear and hung it on the back of the chair before she lay down and closed her eyes. Opening them again as she suddenly realised she wasn’t alone.

 

Sha’re stared at the woman standing there, she was wearing white clothes and seemed to glow.

“Who are you?” Sha’re demanded trying not to let her fear show.

“I am a friend,” the woman replied, “And I’m here to ask for your help.”

Sha’re narrowed her eyes at the woman, “I want your name.”

“You can call me Mia,” the woman told her, “It shall suffice for now. You should not be here, Sha’re. You were supposed to have been taken by Apophis.”

“But Dan’iel changed that,” Sha’re replied confused, “Anders said everything was fine.”

Mia moved and sat on the bed beside Sha’re, “He lied to you. Anders is a being who knows just how much good your husband has done over the years. They know that simply removing him in their time is not going to change anything, especially as Daniel Jackson is known as someone who does not stay dead for long.”

“I don’t understand,” Sha’re whispered, “What has this to do with my being here.”

“Sha’re, with you in his life then Daniel is content and he would not put himself in the situations he is needed to be in,” Mia explained, “Without you, Daniel became a fighter especially after your death. Everything needs to happen the way it once did.”

“But it has already changed,” Sha’re frowned, looking hopeful for a second, “How do you know my being with him is wrong?”

“Because I am from many years from now, many years after your death,” Mia explained, “And I can see the two versions of the future just now. One where the Goa’uld have been defeated and another threat are just about to lose where the other shows the galaxy in chaos with Apophis taking over everything.”

“Then you are here to take me away,” Sha’re dropped her eyes sadly.

Mia shook her head, “I don’t that kind of power. This is your decision, Sha’re. And I am sorry that you have to make it because I understand how difficult it must be. But you can either choose to stay here with your husband and allow Apophis to take over or you can come with me and the Universe shall snap back to the way it should be.”

“How long do I have to make the decision?” Sha’re asked, knowing what she had to do but not knowing if she could.

“A few minutes,” Mia replied, “I wish I could give you more time.”

The door opened and Sha’re turned to see Daniel walk in, he gave her a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom muttering about spilling milk on himself.

Sha’re turned to Mia, “Can I say goodbye to him?”

Mia nodded, “I will be waiting for you.”

Sha’re took a deep breath and opened the door finding her husband washing the milk off his hands.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Daniel asked, glancing up at her.

Sha’re shrugged, “I plan on it. Are you joining me?”

“A little later,” Daniel promised, “Jack’s away check on Ferretti while I’m cleaning up. We’re just swapping stories of this past year.”

Sha’re gave a small smile, “Make sure you tell him of the incident at our aunt’s birthday.”

“You’re cruel,” Daniel told her giving her a quick kiss.

He was a little shocked as Sha’re hugged him tightly, she kissed him again holding onto him.

“I love you,” Sha’re breathed, “I love you.”

“I know,” Daniel replied, “You know that I feel that way too, right?”

“Say it,” Sha’re demanded, confusing him, “Please, just say the words.”

Daniel stroked his hand through her hair and stared deep into her eyes, “I love you.”

Sha’re kissed him one last time before she pulled back and gave him a smile, “Go and continue your conversation with Jack.”

“I won’t be long,” Daniel promised, squeezing her hand before he left the room.

 

Sha’re watched her husband leave the room before turning to where Mia was waiting, walking to the other woman Sha’re nodded.

“I am ready.”

Mia nodded and Sha’re watched as the air shimmered slightly, “Come with me.”

Sha’re moved to step forward before she stopped, “What happens to me? Will I fade away or will I return to the moment of my death and die again?”

“Your body is long since gone,” Mia told her, “All that remains is your spirit, which is so strong Anders was able to bring you here. You can join us, we are those called the Ancient ones and we walk amongst the stars.”

“Will I ever see him again?” Sha’re asked, sadness in her dark brown eyes.

Mia smiled, “Your husband has walked the stars with us before, he may once more. Now, we have to leave or the window of opportunity shall close and the world Anders wanted shall come to pass.”

Taking a deep breath Sha’re managed to start walking forward, knowing that this was the only way to protect all she loved. Closing her eyes Sha’re walked through the rift, “Goodbye, my Dan’iel.”


End file.
